


Regrets

by Lea17



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst, Crossover, Dark Tobirama, Dark kakashi, F/M, Gen, Hokage Izuna, M/M, Tatara and Yan are Sakumo's older brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea17/pseuds/Lea17
Summary: Minato and Houji made a fatal mistake that day, and they are facing worse consequences for their mistake...





	1. Tragedy

**Tragedy**

_Hatake Yan already_ _dead._

That incident shook Madara and Tobirama to the core. Sakumo desperately crying hugging his eldest brother's corpse. Tatara cursed fate for bringing such tragedy.

It's all Houji's fault for killing Yan.

After years of loneliness, Madara and Tobirama finally found someone that they can protect. Their brothers and parents dead killed by the same person who killed Yan. There is no one who want living such a lonely life.

And yet, once again, the tragedy repeats itself.

Madara and Tobirama still managed to live on thanks to Tatara, Sakumo, and his son. However, once again they lost their beloved ones. Sakumo get killed by one of Houji's minions. After that incident, they raised their foster son, Kakashi with Tatara in hope that the tragedy won't repeat.

However, their only hope shattered in pieces when they heard that Kakashi died in Kannabi Bridge mission.

"Died, you said?" asked Tatara in disbelief.

"We're really sorry. We neglected him in cave-in. This is all our fault. Please forgive us..." Minato was crying begging for apologize. Enraged, Tatara pinned down Minato on wall, "Don't think that you will change everything with that apologize! But you're right...because of you, my nephew...Minato... I WISH YOU'RE ALL DEAD INSTEAD OF HIM!" cursed Tatara. Takizawa tried to interrupt, "Wait, Tatara-san. Please calm down..." his talk cut off by Tobirama who pinned him to the wall too. Obito felt a monstrous killing intent from them, "What are going to say, Takizawa? Didn't you brats neglected him as well? And now you want to interrupt? Don't make us laugh. You are same as them." mocked Tobirama. "Waut. We can explain it..." Takizawa's words cut off by Madara's mocking laughter, "You hypocrites! We know that you all planned to exterminate ghouls. You don't have to cover it up. You are not our brothers after all." mocked Madara and with that, he left with Tobirama and Tatara to search Kakashi. They also vowed that they will never come back to Konoha. Before they go, they burned away the empty Hatake Compound into ashes and left.

Takizawa and Obito are having nightmares again. A nightmare where Tatara mocked them and called them hypocrites because of their decision neglecting Kakashi at the cave-in. Things are getting worse afterwards. Eto started to lose her faith in them as well as Arima. He already decided to move to Amestris along with Eto's family to live as the part of military there. He can't trust people who neglected his ghoul friend. Amon and Akira also despise them and called them hypocrites. Things are getting worse every year...

Years after, Houji and Minato were still haunted by Tatara's curse. When Naruto finally born, Tatara unleashed Kurama in Konoha and attempted to claim the beast himself. Minato and Houji managed to defeat him, but Tatara chuckled and said, "You defeat me. I hate losing. But there worse ways to lose in the hands of someone like you. I love how cold and focused your eyes are. I look forward to the day when those eyes will be wide with agony. It's coming. It's coming..." then, he cackled maniacally and left the battlefield.

"It seems like, they still unable to forgive us. Not only that, they also attacked us." Houji solemnly told Minato. "I feel same here." admitted Minato. "I afraid that it will come true. I feel really guilty for what happened to his nephew. I'm a terrible teacher." he added. And true, that day will come soon...They never know the real murderer is between them now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tatara's curse at Kurama's rampage is inspired by Lust's final words from FMA Brotherhood


	2. Revenge

**Revenge**

A figure in black cape and white porcelain hound mask on his face standing alone in the night.

He reflected his past after the incident that day...

A young boy dragged his body out from cave-in. His legs were heavily injured and that's why he can't run to avoid the rocks.  _"He is a ghoul, just neglect him! He is a monster!"_ Houji's words echoing in his mind. He gritted his teeth and continued to drag his body. He finally arrived in forest and sat up. Everyone neglected him. He can't trust anyone. For days, he sat on the forest floor, waiting for his legs recovered. One day, he heard a faint rustle. He slowly stood up, "Who's there?" he held a kunai in his hand. He was too weak to summon his kagune. Three figures approach him and his eyes widened. They were his foster fathers and his only remaining living relative, Tatara, "Kakashi? Is that you?" Tatara's hoarse voice could be heard faintly, "Uncle Tatara...dad...I...I miss you so much...I'm so lonely..." Kakashi sobbed and hugged Tatara tightly. Madara and Tobirama treated his injuries. They decided to living a solitary life in peace.

Three years later, Houji found them in forest. They engaged in a fierce battle. The result was unexpected. Tobirama and Madara were lose in that battle. Even with Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and kakuja armor, they still unable to defeat the infamous Silent Murderer. With his dying breath, Madara transplated his eyes into Kakashi's eye sockets, "Eat us..." Tobirama said, "What? What are you talking about?" "Don't worry, we already invented a jutsu. It's name is Edo Tensei. You can reanimate us whenever you want, besides, we will dead after this...Cannibalism is a common thing in ghoul world. Besides able to eat normal food and human flesh, ghouls are also able to eat their own kind. When a cannibalism commited many times, a ghoul will able to manifest an armor called kakuja...Maybe it's hard to control, but you will get used to it...Eat us, and you will gain that power...We're counting on you, kid...okay?" and with that, Tobirama and Madara died in Kakashi's arms. Crying in grief and anger, Kakashi vowed that he will revenge his foster fathers and parents' deaths. He ate the corpses and begun to commit cannibalism in order to get stronger and begin initiating Tsuki No Me. He begin to gain fame as 'Silver Wolf', a ghoul who hunts down jinchuuriki for an enormous sinister plan, and he likes it. He also developed a sadistic hobby, taking pleasure by torturing others until his victims dead. Many people were sent to kill him, but they all dead in the end. No one can defeat him, even he ranked as SSSS rate ghoul, the highest rate ever. No one can defeat him.

A tall white cloaked figure landed beside him, "Are you ready for this kid? Sensei are waiting for you." said Tatara. The figure smirked and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan activated, "Yeah... it's time for revenge..." he cackled.

Those bastards are going to regret what did they done to him and his beloved ones. He still remember how Houji and his underlings tortured him with any kind of torture, including electric chair, even they put snake into his ears. They'll regret it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter will publish soon:)


	3. Truth

**Truth**

Naruto and Ed fighting a masked figure who has large rinkaku kagune. The Gedo statue nearly completed its transfomation, "Who are you actually?" asked Naruto. "Me? Who am I?" The figure tilted his head to left, "Let me give you one clue. I joined a mission at Kannabi Bridge and my comrades abandon me." Takizawa and Obito were stunned when they heard it. It reminds them of someone. The person who they neglected years ago. When Naruto and Ed continued the battle, Obito and Takizawa unable to get focus, "Takizawa, Obito. We're really have to..." Gai's words cut out when he and Hughes saw Takizawa and Obito's expressions,  _"That man, he couldn't be... No, that is absolutely no way..."_ "Obito!" "Takizawa!" Gai and Hughes' yelling snapped them to their senses. "Are you listening? We jave to focus on the battle, we have to fight too! We know what are you thinking. We feel the same thing too. But forget about it first, we have no time for it." said Hughes. Takizawa and Obito then hesitated to launch the attack, but thanks to Naruto and Edward's tricks, the mask finally broken. Everyone stares in horror as the face of the figure finally revealed.

"Is that you, Kakashi?"

* * *

 

"What, is that really Kakashi? I thought he was dead." said Gai. "Who the hell is he?" demanded Ed. "He was our classmate. A natural born ghoul. We thought he already dead during the last war." said Mustang, "If you're alive, why until now...?" Obito can't express his emotions through words due to the shock he experience, "It's irrelevant. However, if you insist...why I'm doing this...the reason is because...you neglected me back then." The man chuckled, "Don't act recklessly. Besides, what's with that look anyway?" "So you are not going to blame us?" asked Takizawa, "What would I gain from blaming you for this reality? To be honest, I don't care about this world either. Now, you can die in guilty of your past." Kakashi the launch a great fire ball, only to get his attack blocked by Alphonse and Kaneki. Not long after that, a white figure and two other figures joined him, "It seems like you're having fun here, Kakashi." said Tatara, Kakashi sighed, "Uncle Tatara, I'm not a little kid anymore." Alphonse recognized the man in front of him, "That's...Tatara-san!" "Tatara? Is he Tatara?!" Takizawa couldn't believe his eyes. A friend that he thought was dead is alive and well, and he becomes an infamous terrorist, not only that, Tatara also becomes terrorist as well. "Do you still hate us, Tatara-san?" asked Takizawa, "What a stupid question. Of course I am. You are the source of miserable fate of my nephew." That made Takizawa and Obito feel more guilty than before. Naruto and Ed then rushed to attack Kakashi. They able to block his kagune, but instead, the man grinned maliciously, "Gotcha." Suddenly, a rain of bullet attacked the duo,  _"This is...ukaku? So he is a hybrid type?"_ Ed tried to fire back by using his quinque, only to discover that his opponent also has koukaku and bikaku kagune. Takizawa and Obito tried to fend off Madara and Tobirama, only to get knocked off. When Hughes managed to strike Kakashi, he accidently rip his shirt and saw a glimpse of armor-like pattern on his body.  Kakashi used the opportunity to knocked Hughes off. "What the heck is that?" asked Gai, "You want to know? Let me show you." Kakashi then took off his shirt and revealed armor-like pattern on his body, the result of cannibalism, much to everyone's shock and horror.

* * *

 

"It was really horrible at the first place. I was neglected by you. After that, I barely escaped and I was found by Uncle Tatara and dad. Four of us managed to live peacefully in the woods. But that bastard found us and he tried to capture me. Both of my dad dead from the battle. But before they died, they told me that they created Edo Tensei to ressurect the dead ones. I already tried for years to make it a perfect jutsu, and I managed to do it. They were reborn with indestrucible bodies. I also ate their corpses because it was their last wish. They even implanted these eyes into my eye sockets. Kagune already bound us together! Nothing can separate us, even death!" Kakashi cackled maniacally as he proceed to summon his kakuja armor, "Now, it's payback time. Get ready for it!" Now Naruto's group must face four kakuja and Gedo Statue. There is no way to escape...

Alphonse detached one of his kagune tentacles to make a quinque. As a Quinx, he is special among his peers. He has keen intellect, strong instinct, rinkaku kagune, and high-leveled kagune manipulation. He is also a decent fighter. He blocked every single of Tatara's attack with his quinque. "You're have good defenses and reflexes. But that's not enough to stop me." Tatara kicked Alphonse on chest and prepared to kill him.

Suddenly, Amon arrived to aid them. He severed Tatara's right arm, "Wel, well. Long time no see, Amon." "Seriously, this brat is really never changed." Tobirama snickered when Amon attacked him. "Why are you doing this?" asked Amon, "Why? Can't you see it so clearly? The truth is already in front of you!" yelled Tatara. "No, it's not like that. This is not your true selves. You're the part of our family!" "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The battle continued to heat with Alphonse and Kaneki aid Amon, however, they forgot to stop the Gedo Statue. It already transformed into Ten Tails. A bigger problem and the worst nightmare is about to begin...


End file.
